


Легенда об одиноком солнце

by Luchiana



Category: Rebelde Way
Genre: F/M, Melancholy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-23
Updated: 2008-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: О коротком, но прекрасном романе.
Relationships: Marizza Pía Spirito/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Легенда об одиноком солнце

_Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undown  
Save me from a nothing I’ve become_  
Evanescence «Bring me to life»

Марисса не понимала до сих пор, как это случилось, но она все-таки решила расстаться с Симоном. По ей самой непонятным причинам Пабло удалось убедить ее, что человек, у которого есть ребенок, не для нее. Способствовала этому и Соня.

Мама, как ни странно, в этом случае поддерживала точку зрения мэрского сынка, которого очень не любила. Особенно после истории с пари. Тема эта перестала быть актуальной, но осадок, который она оставила в душе матери, глубоко переживающей боль дочери, был довольно плотным.

Так или иначе, но эти двое добились своего, и Мари решила оставить Симона, чтобы он больше внимания уделял семье, сыну. К тому же они едут в Кордобу — самое время расстаться окончательно. Большого сожаления она от этой мысли не испытывала.

Тем более, ее ждали интересные каникулы с Лухан и Маркосом на северном побережье. Она рассчитывала там забыть о своем печальном опыте с Пабло и Симоном. Начать все заново.

— Эй, двое на одного — нечестно!

Марисса нырнула и уплыла под водой подальше от места перестрелки. Вид этой приторно-счастливой парочки внушал двойственные чувства: с одной стороны, она радовалась за друзей, но с другой… Зависть! Может быть. Просто, согласитесь, неприятно сознавать, что ты третий-лишний. Холодная морская вода мириадами острых шипов врезалась в кожу. Самое разумное — пойти и погреться.

— Что за идиот! Ты мне солнце загородил! Ты меня слышишь вообще? — Марисса приподнялась на локтях, попутно окидывая взглядом весьма заметную фигуру молодого человека, соизволившего наконец среагировать на ее слова.

— Sorry, have you called me? I don’t understand, I don’t speak spanish…

— Ты издеваешься? — «Под дурачка решил закосить?»

Но явно недоуменный взгляд рослого брюнета не оставлял сомнений в его искренности.

— You block the sun… please… come away… — пробормотала она.

Он понял. Но просто уходить, видимо, было не в его правилах.

Он сел рядом. Завязалась неуклюжая беседа.

Иностранец стал исправлять ее английский.

В их первую встречу Мари сумела понять лишь, что он из Англии, зовут его Алекс и что он действительно ни черта не смыслит в испанском. А через неделю помнила лишь то, что одержима этим красавцем с дьявольски зелеными глазами и, как говорится, косой саженью в плечах.

Больше ей не приходилось беспокоится о том, что она пятое колесо в телеге. Скорее, наоборот. Лухан уже стала забывать, как ее подруга вообще выглядит…

А для Мариссы жизнь превратилась в сказку. Кафе, верховые прогулки, ночные пикники на берегу океана… Его улыбка заслонила для нее солнце, только теперь ее это не злило.

Алекс же с обожанием смотрел на эту смелую, сильную, и в то же время столь хрупкую, ранимую девушку. Он видел, как в общении с некоторыми людьми она становилась похожа на маленького ощетинившегося дикобраза, как будто… Его удивляли ее очевидные комплексы. Она ведь была почти совершенством.

Так же англичанин понимал, что по какой-то непонятной причине с ним она не притворялась, не скрывала своих чувств, эмоций, мыслей, чего не позволяла себе ни с кем, кроме лучшей подруги. Марисса доверяла ему, и Алекс это очень ценил.

Как-то Марисса шла по лесопарку, иногда срезая углы тропинок. Неподалеку от нее вдруг показались две ее соседки по отелю, Джоанна и Линда. Они стояли спиной к ней и что-то активно обсуждали. Отношения у Мари с ними к тому времени сложились приятельские, поэтому она решила подойти поздороваться.

— Я думаю, можно позвать с собой эту… как ее… Мариссу, — «эта» остановилась и спряталась за широким стволом ближайшего дерева, прислушавшись к разговору.

— А ты не думай, — отчитала Линду подруга. — Не очень хорошо у тебя получается. Ты сдурела? На кой нам эта рыжая? Парней распугивать?

— Ну, она могла бы придумать, как проучить того недоумка.

— М-да, она может что-нибудь эдакое выкинуть! Что ж, стоит подумать, как вытянуть из нее идейку, но зачем, помилуй, на вечеринку-то ее с собой брать? — девушки продолжили свой путь, и Марисса больше ничего не слышала.

Да и надо ли? Все, что можно было, она о себе уже узнала. Одинокая мутная слезинка медленно скатилась по щеке, сорвавшись и исчезнув где-то в траве.

Эти люди не имели для нее никакого значения и их мнение было для нее совершенно безразлично, но обруч стальной горечи сжал грудь, препятствуя нормальному обращению воздуха в легких.

Нежные сильные руки легли на хрупкие плечики, а теплое дыхание защекотало щеку.

— Они всего лишь пустоголовые дуры. Ни на что не годные и не способные без посторонней помощи. Не бери в голову.

— Тогда таких дур слишком уж много, — вздохнула девушка. — Пошли, мы же собирались покататься верхом.

Не в ее правилах было долго сохранять на лице горестное выражение. Не стоит показывать посторонним собственную беззащитность.

Марисса резво понеслось через лес вниз по холму. Пожалуй, слишком уж резво.

Алекс еще несколько секунд постоял, что-то соображая. Уголки губ дрогнули в теплой усмешке. Сверкнув изумрудными глазами, парень задорно улыбнулся и побежал вслед.

«Она чересчур сильная. Это и причиняет ей боль».

Оба ненавидели долгие прощания.

Алекс видел на ее лице улыбку, яркую, счастливую, и знал, что, несмотря ни на что, она совершенно искренна.

Марисса крепко обняла парня на прощание и смачно расцеловала свежевыбритые щеки. Не дав ей развернуться, Алекс притянул ее обратно за талию, словил губами ее подрагивающую нежную губку, чмокнул кончик аккуратного, чуть вздернутого носика и только тогда позволил Мари закинуть на плечо рюкзак и отправиться на посадку.

Неделя превратилась в киноленту, на которой запечатлели семь дублей какой-то нудной и до безобразия бессмысленной сцены. До школы оставался еще месяц каникул. Душу снедала тоска.

Марисса сидела в большом мягком кресле и дочитывала детективный роман. Положив книгу на журнальный столик, она откинулась головой на спинку сиденья и попыталась расслабить затекшую шею. В кармане завибрировал мобильный.

Пейзаж за окном автомобиля превратился в сплошную серо-зеленую ленту, но нетерпеливой девочке-подростку скорость казалась черепашьей.

Чужие люди сновали туда-сюда по бетонному полу огромного зала, волоча за собой чемоданы и перетаскивая с места на место сумки всевозможных размеров и расцветок. «Суетливые», — раздраженно оглядывалась по сторонам кареглазая красотка.

Туристы и местные, новоприбывшие и улетающие задерживали взгляды на красавчике, кружащем на руках звонко смеющуюся девушку с пламенем вместо волос. «Счастливые», — звенела у окружающих мысль, переливаясь всеми интонациями.

Счастье безраздельно завладело всеми уголками ее сознания. Как будто и не было этой недели.

— Почему?

— Соскучился.

— По чему?

— По испанскому. А еще по солнцу, которое можно найти только здесь.

— Ты упустил момент, — ответила Мари, подняв глаза к облакам, хмурым и неприступным стражам, оградившим светило от любопытных взглядов. — Солнце ушло.

— Нет, — Алекс не обратил внимания на погоду. — Оно-то как раз тут.

Каникулы продолжились. Несмотря на все увещевания, Алекс поселился в гостинице. Уютный одноместный номер с просторной ванной комнатой и видом на море его вполне устроил. Вернее, ему было все равно — он там редко обитал. Зато успел познакомиться со всеми самыми популярными клубами, дискотеками, забегаловками, парками развлечений, посетить уйму интересных мест. Никакой профессиональный гид не смог бы показать город лучше и интересней, чем это делала она. Марисса.

Но каникулы — явление, как правило, временное, непродолжительное. Ему приходилось об этом помнить.

Он приехал сюда ради нее. Чтобы помочь. И поможет. Постарается. Попробует.

Месяц истекал, и Мари это прекрасно осознавала. Она ничего не спрашивала, но каждый день с трепетом ждала, что Алекс сообщит ей дату отъезда. Не строила иллюзий.

Парень и девушка неспешным шагом гуляли по улицам Буэнос-Айреса. Молча и держась за руки. Счастливые и немного уставшие. Мари бросила взгляд на своего спутника, который задумчиво смотрел в подернутое лиловой дымкой небо. Месяц уже висел над вечереющим городом, хотя солнце пока не спешило освобождать трон.

«Сегодня сказочный вечер. Для сказочного прощания».

Добравшись, наконец, до отеля, они рухнули на огромный диван, заваленный множеством мягких подушек, давая отдых уставшим ногам. Номер был угловой, и в нем было два окна, в одно из которых был виден закат, а в другое бессовестно заглядывала луна, ломтиком сыра висевшая в небе. Алекс вышел за кофе, оставив девушку наедине с астрономией.

Вернувшись, парень задержался в дверях, любуясь изумительной картиной: фигурка стройной до невесомости девушки зябко поеживалась, не отрывая взгляда от призрачного видения, с другой стороны озаренная красновато-коньячным светом.

Поставив чашки на стол, юноша взял плед и осторожно накинул его на дрожащие плечи.

— Почему ты смотришь на Луну?

— А куда еще?

— Ну, скажем, на Солнце…

— Ну… не знаю… — замялась Марисса. — Луна выглядит такой одинокой. Хочется побыть с ней. Утешить, что ли.

— А Солнце, по-твоему, не одиноко? — Ответом ему был недоуменный взгляд. — Что ты на меня так смотришь? У Луны есть звезды, а у Солнца их нет. Никогда об этом не задумывалась?

— Но оно такое яркое. Солнце ослепляет. А еще оно такое теплое, иногда обжигающее. С ним тяжело.

— Но ты его любишь?

— Да. Очень.

— Я расскажу тебе одну легенду. В один, не то чтобы очень теплый, вечер, вот как сегодня, встретились на небосклоне два светила…

_Месяц робко выглянул из-за горизонта и, набравшись смелости, скользнул дальше по небу, украдкой наблюдая за тем, как тихонько пересекает синюю гладь Солнце. Только что-то в его поведении говорило о том, что улыбка скоро совсем погаснет. Лучи становились все менее теплыми, но все более колючими для людских глаз. А свое огненное тело братишка пытался укрыть лениво пробегавшим мимо облаком, словно желая поплотнее завернуться в него и посидеть в каком-нибудь темном углу с чашечкой горячего капучино в полном одиночестве._

_— Солнце, ты чего грустишь? Что-нибудь случилось?_

_— Мне одиноко._

_— Тебе?! — безмерно удивился месяц. — Я думал, скучать в одиночестве — моя привилегия._

_— Мне что, уже и поскучать нельзя? — взбунтовалось Солнце._

_— Да не кипятись ты так! Просто ты всегда чем-нибудь занят: греешь, растишь, развлекаешь… и еще кучу всяких вещей… вот я и удивился, когда ты еще успеваешь депрессовать._

_— Вот именно! Грею, радую всех подряд, а все для чего? Для кого? Зачем? Ощущение, что и без меня все прекрасно проживут. Ну их, этих людей. Даже благодарности от них не дождешься! Не говоря уж о любви… — выговаривалось со всей безудержной силой накопленной тысячелетиями обиды светило. — Тебе-то чего грустить? Ты что есть ночью, что тебя нету — разницы почти никакой, зато какие почести тебе возносят! Разговаривают с тобой, стихи, песни тебе посвящают, жалеют… А ведь ты и одиноким-то не бываешь! Следишь за порядком окружающих тебя звезд, заправляешь ночным оркестрами. Ну и кому после этого грустить?_

_Чуть отойдя от шока признания, Месяц решился ответить:_

_— Зря ты так. Ты посмотри на меня: я похож на жалкое привидение, сбежавшее из какого-то замкового подвала. Потому и жалеют. Вид у меня болезненный. А все, что ты сказал, не значит того, что тебя не любят. Просто всем кажется, что любить тебя — явление вполне естественное, что ты сам должен об этом знать. Утра всегда ждут с нетерпением, уж поверь мне. Со мной быстро наскучивает, а ты всегда заводной, радостный. С тобой забывают о грусти. Думаю, если бы люди узнали, как тебе плохо, немедленно бы прибежали с признаниями, я уверен! Не забивай голову ерундой. Без тебя не будет жизни. Никому. Поверь мне. Так что прекращай хандрить и иди пока отдохни!_

_Немного успокоенное, Солнце зашло за горизонт, временно оставив Землю на попечение своего утешителя._

Марисса грустно улыбнулась и унеслась вслед за собственным взглядом в темнеющую даль. Ей казалось, что она и есть…

— Солнышко! — позвал нежный голос. — Ты где?

Мари повернула голову и заглянула в сияющие глаза своего англичанина. Что-то несильно кольнуло в сердце. Догадка осветила ее взор нежностью и обидой одновременно.

— Ты ведь никогда не слышал этой легенды, — прошептала она с уверенностью.

— Ну и что? Все легенды кем-то придумываются. Эта будет нашей.

Притяжение губ и озаренные счастьем сердца затмили сознание.

Проснувшись утром в его номере, Мари не сразу вспомнила прошедшую ночь, но теплое дыхание Алекса напомнило ей о произошедшем. Она вновь сомкнула веки. Тени от ресниц пролегли вдоль порозовевших щек.

Солнечные лучи небрежно плескали светом в лица спящих горожан.

Алекс проснулся от волшебного поцелуя и, приоткрыв веки, узрел прямо перед собой сказочное видение в лице светящейся улыбкой чертовки с ангельски нежной душой.

Заметив, что парень проснулся, Марисса ласково коснулась его губ своими и улыбнулась еще счастливей:

— Я тебя не люблю.

Кто сказал, что слышать такое, особенно от девушки, с которой провел ночь, неприятно?

Красавчик сверкнул белозубой улыбкой, словно соревнуясь в ощущении безграничного счастья и довольства окружающим миром:

— И я тебя, малышка.

В ответ на столь бесцеремонное заявление рыжая залилась звонким смехом.

— Значит, ты не сильно расстроишься, если я скажу тебе, что сегодня возвращаюсь домой.

Смех оборвался. Вздох и поникшие плечи.

— Признаться, я ждала чего-то подобного. Но неужели тебе обязательно уезжать сегодня?

Он, словно провинившийся котенок, беззащитно заглянул в ее глаза:

— Да. Когда-то все равно придется расстаться. Днем раньше, днем позже — какая разница?

— Ты прав, пожалуй. Что ж. Тогда… Спасибо. Спасибо тебе за все.

Больше ему ничего не нужно было объяснять.

— Думаю, пора прощаться.

— Да, наверное.

— Желаю тебе найти того, кому ты наутро сможешь сказать «Люблю».

— С ним я лучше сделаю это вечером, — отшутилась она.

— Adios! — шепнул он.

— Farewell! — раздалось в ответ.

Ни прощальных объятий, ни поцелуя. Просто последний миг летней сказки.

Никогда не встретятся. Никогда не повторят этого лета.

Но в сердце навсегда запечатлелась их легенда.

Легенда об одиноком солнце.

_Печаль, но не удержать,_

_Не решить, кто из нас_

_И кому больше нужен,_

_Только грустные сказки, наверное,_

_Тоже нужны…_

Гости из будущего «Грустные сказки»


End file.
